


Prize

by checkerbee



Series: 31 Days of Apex (Drabbles) [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkerbee/pseuds/checkerbee
Summary: Day four of 31 Days of Apex..."I don't need a trophy to tell me that I won."
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: 31 Days of Apex (Drabbles) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812307
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Prize

Sometimes the voices outside of her head are just as insistent as the ones within, an endless stream of questions from countless faces holding cameras, mics, flashes of light that make her blink just to get a glimpse of one of the famous Legends to post on digital newspapers, online journals, gossip blogs, fan sites. 

As a Legend, you become media, a celebrity, something consumable that people always want to know more about. What are your thoughts on the new season Wraith? How did last season's loss make you feel? Are you planning to do anything different this time? Have you spoken to the new Legend yet? How do you think she'll hold up in the games? What brought you to the bloodsport? What did you do before this? 

What's your real name? 

Then, when that gets leaked to the press, they shift, try to be more familiar, to dig deeper like dogs trying to get a rabbit out of its burrow. Can you take a picture, Renee, give us a smile? Do you have a family? Can you tell us more about yourself? Why don't you give interviews like the others? Are you friends with the other Legends?

What are you going to ask for now that you've won? 

She pauses, feels Makoa brush against her shoulder to remind her that she's not alone among the click-flash of dozens of photos, the wide lense of a camera focused on her, recording every tiny detail. 

"I don't need a trophy to tell me that I won." She says, continues walking as the questions become a roar, like the crash of the ocean. 

And then she's inside the post-game facility, away from prying eyes. Done being paraded like a show horse for their sponsors. 

"They're hungry today, eh?" Makoa says with a laugh, hand coming up to the back of his neck as he works a kink out of the muscles there. He smiles bright when she looks at him, lets it reach his eyes and she can't help but smile back, let him know that she's alright. 

"Thanks." She murmurs, sincere, because she appreciates having a buffer between her and them, a friend. 

"No problem sister, I got you." He gives her a solid pat on her back. "Tell Nat I said hi, will ya?" 

She nods, slips away to where the other Legends gather to watch the games once they're eliminated. She spots Elliott first, leaning against Pathfinder and telling a story that's more subdued than his usual based on how still his hands are. Tae isn't far off, head tilted to listen even if he pretends that his focus is on the repairs he's making to Hack. And beyond him, leaning against the cushions of the couch with her legs tucked up, is Nat. 

She's asleep, chin resting in her palm and Renee pauses, doesn't want to wake her.

_She waited on you._ A voice from a reality where she sits beside her, where those bright blue eyes catch hers and light up with a smile. 

She shifts, wraps her scarf a little tighter and takes a seat beside Nat's legs, lays a hand on them to wake her up without startling her and the engineer sniffs, stirs, stretches a bit before lifting her legs enough for Renee to move closer. 

"I tried to wait up," She tells her and something in Wraith's chest aches. 

"Long nights in the lab?" 

"I've been working on increasing the range of my pylons." She pauses, lets Renee lean against her until they're pressed close in their little corner. "Or make it easier for me to carry three. I would need lighter materials, smaller frames maybe, but you can't really cut corners with capacitors." 

She smiles suddenly, fights back a laugh. "Guess I'll have to _conduct_ a few experiments, no?" 

And she can't help it, a surprised laugh bubbling out of her as Natalie positively beams beside her. It's moments like these that make her heart flutter in her chest, that make her happy that this is the path she chose. 

Because who needs a prize or a trophy when she has this?

**Author's Note:**

> First go at Darksparks, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
